controlsyriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Marionetta
Scarlet Marionetta (Beyond Bound, The Puppet Master) is a member of Absolution. She is a small girl who is older than she looks, but is often mistaken as being a minor, much to her dismay. She was formerly locked up in a psyche ward, but Kaiser took an interest in her abilities, and freed her, using his telepathy to keep her emotions in check, so she can be functional, but even he can't fully control her because her mind is just so chaotic. Personality Scarlet is bipolar, having apparently two sides to her personality. She is extremely psychotic and sadistic, taking great pleasure in controlling others and seeing people suffer. Despite these traits, on the outside she seems like a gentle, personable, quiet girl, but she does have psychotic breaks, and when inflicting pain and torment on others, her true demented nature reveals itself. The higher ups in Absolution are the only ones who can keep her in check. Powers and Abilities Sacrenite Power Bloody Bond: Scarlet is able to manipulate her own blood for a variety of effects, including constructing blood constructs. She can harden her blood and use it as a weapon, her preferred way to do this is by making hardened blood claws. She can also transfuse her blood into others by biting them. She can manipulate this blood into being either acidic or have healing properties. By consuming the blood of her victim, she is able to psionically manipulate their bodies by their blood. By performing a ritual with a requirement of using her own blood, she can control her victims like a puppet, having them do her bidding, or simply kill them instantly by stopping their blood flow. She can increase their blood pressure to fatal levels, or have them literally explode from inside. She can only perform these feats when within a certain range of them, typically only when they are in eye sight. Anyone under this spell is essentially under her mercy. Awakening Vampirism: In her awakening form, Scarlet has physical features and habits that are very similar to vampires. Her physical appearance doesn't change much, but she gains sharp vampire teeth and haunting red eyes. She can't maintain her vampirism unless she keeps consuming the blood of other beings. If she slacks off, her body will gradually return to that of a regular human. Due to the nature of this Awakening, it is one of the few that can constantly remain active, and Scarlet always has it active. She gains a lot of power in this state, as her physical condition improves dramatically. Her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability are all improved. Her aging decelerates and she gains regenerative healing from even fatal blows, giving her nigh immortality if she can upkeep this Awakening. Her sense of smell is greatly heightened, and she gains night vision. Abilities Expert Manipulator: Despite being a sadist, she is rather personable with others, and is exceptionally skilled in manipulating people. Excellent Memory: She rarely forgets the scent of blood from people she liked. Category:Characters Category:Absolution